


Admin & Venus: The Final Phantom Thieves

by KoolioKenneth



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Phantom Thief Mishima Yuuki, Phantom Thief Togo Hifumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolioKenneth/pseuds/KoolioKenneth
Summary: SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 5 ROYAL:When Mishima and Hifumi happen across Ren as he sets his friends free from Maruki's influence, they find themselves wrapped up in something far greater than they ever could've imagined.- A reimaging of the final palace arc in Persona 5 Royal, with Mishima and Hifumi as new members of the Phantom Thieves. -(Based on a reddit post I made in September.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue to a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a chance meeting with Ren, Mishima and Hifumi are forced to rethink the current nature of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! My name is KoolioKenneth, and I've been a lurker on this site for the longest time. Now that I have my own account, I'd like to kick things off with a fanfic about one of my all-time favorite games: Persona 5 Royal. I wanted to make a story in which I closely follow the standard canon of the game, only with new members of the Phantom Thieves in the form of Ren's friends Yuuki Mishima and Hifumi Togo, based on a theorycraft reddit post I made in September 2020.  
> Mishima always reminded me of myself when I was in high school: awkward, nerdy, and desperate to prove himself. Because of how much of an impact he had on the operations of the Phantom Thieves, what with running the Phan-Site and providing them with new targets, I decided that he deserves his chance to finally be in the spotlight for once. Now, Hifumi was actually originally considered to be made playable by Atlus, but the idea was ultimately scrapped. With Hifumi's quiet, yet zany and eccentric personality, I thought that she needed to prove that she actually is, in fact, a good choice for the team.  
> Since this is my first fanfic, I didn't want to bite off more than I can chew. So, this fic takes place exclusively in the arc of new content that was added in Persona 5 Royal, in which the Phantom Thieves, now joined by Yoshizawa and Akechi, work to return reality to its original state. I'll be working with various character interactions and dynamics, and focus the story on how Mishima and Hifumi grow as members of the team. If you're interested, then by all means, please enjoy! I'll try to get out as many chapters as I can, so please look forward to it. Now, as Joker would say..."It's Showtime!"
> 
> Note: This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Persona 5 Royal, nor any of its characters and properties. Persona 5 Royal is owned by Sega and Atlus. All rights go to them. Thank you.

_January 7th. Saturday. Daytime. Akihabara._

* * *

“That was awesome, Yuuki-kun!”

“Yeah, you’re amazing at this game!”

Inside the arcade, safe from January’s crisp winter air, Yuuki Mishima was playing Gun About with Akiyama as his other friends cheered them on.

“What can I say? I’ve got the goods!” said Mishima as he blasted the screen.

“Don’t count me out just yet,” said Akiyama as he let forth a series of his own gun blasts.

For Mishima, life was good. It seemed like everything was finally going his way. He had his friends, he had his Phan-Site...what more could he possibly ask for?

“Crap! My gun is overheating!” said Akiyama as he found himself unable to fire any more shots.

“Haha! You just gave me the opportunity I was looking for!” cried Mishima as he fired a barrage of shots all over the screen. Each shot hit its mark, and all of the opponents fell over and disappeared. “ **WINNER: MishiMAN** ” was written across the screen in big red letters.

“Dammit. You win again,” sighed Akiyama as he put the gun in its holster.

“How many wins in a row does that make now?” Mishima asked with a smirk as he twirled the gun on his finger. “Seventeen?”

“Eighteen, but who’s keeping count?” grumbled Akiyama.

“You’ve really improved at this game, Yuuki-kun!” said one of his friends.

“Yeah, it’s hard to believe you died without scoring a single point the first time you played.” said the other. Mishima rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“I’m still in disbelief myself. Though I’m glad I’m not stuck with zero points on the leaderboard anymore.”

" _Zero...something about that word feels familiar,_ " he thought. No point dwelling on it now he supposed. “Besides, I’ll never be able to beat the King. That kid is going places.”

“Like second place?” ribbed Akiyama. Everyone laughed. Yep. Mishima's life was going better than ever.

* * *

“ _And that’s Futaba taken care of. All that’s left is Haru,_ ” thought Ren Amamiya as he roamed the streets of Akihabara after a long day of looking for his friends. Ever since he was forced into Maruki’s reality, everything seemed off. Better on the outside, but fake on the inside. Though he had to admit, seeing Futaba so happy with Sojiro and Wakaba made his heart sink; it hurt to see her so happy in the fake world Maruki created. He shook his head.

" _No. Now’s not the time for these kinds of thoughts. If I’m going to help Kasumi...er, Sumire, then I’ll need more than just Akechi. That improvised attack we did against that Shadow isn’t going to be enough. We’ll need all the manpower we can get._ ” As he passed by the arcade on the way back to the train station, he spotted a familiar face.

“See you guys later!” said Mishima as he waved goodbye to his friends. As he parted ways with them, Mishima started his own walk to the station. He looked so...happy. Uncharacteristically so. For the first time, he saw Mishima with his head held high and wearing a broad smile. Ren sighed. “ _Might as well,_ ” he thought as he approached the boy. Mishima turned, and looked fondly at his classmate.

“Amamiya-san! It’s so good to see you!” said Mishima. “Can you believe it? The Phantom Thieves have been on a roll lately, wouldn’t you say?”

“Of course, though none of us could’ve done it without your help.” Mishima’s face lit up even more.

“Really?! I mean, I had my doubts, but you really think I helped that much?” Ren frowned.

“Stop selling yourself short, Mishima. Remember, you’re not a zero anymore.” All at once, Mishima’s smile faded. “ _Zero? There’s that feeling again._ ” thought Mishima. “Why does that word feel so...huh?!” Pieces started coming together. Bits of the true memories that had been suppressed by Maruki were starting to come back. Ren nodded.

“I know you can do it my friend. You’ve brought so many cases to light for the Phantom Thieves, you persevered in the face of abuse and adversity, and you cheered us on when all hope seemed lost. It’s only right that you be a part of this too.” Mishima was baffled.

“A part of what? And what's all this about hope? Amamiya-san, what are you trying to say?”

“I’m afraid that part is up to you to decide. All you need to know is that right now, we need you more than ever.” And with that, Ren left Mishima to be alone with his thoughts. Mishima stood in the center of the Akiba Strip, completely perplexed. “ _What was that?_ ” he thought to himself as the pieces of his memories were bouncing all over the place in his mind. “ _What was Amamiya trying to say? And what’s up with that word? Zero...zero…_ ” And then, it all clicked. He remembered that night he saved Akiyama from the debt collectors, even though they were never friends to begin with. He remembered all of the horrific abuse he suffered Kamoshida, and the day he saw Shiho Suzui try to kill herself. He remembered the day that he brought everyone together to cheer on the Phantom Thieves during their darkest hour against Yaldabaoth.

“Oh my god…” he whispered. He had some research to do.

* * *

_ January 8th. Sunday. Daytime . Kichijoji. _

* * *

“And the winner is, Hifumi Togo!”

Hifumi crossed her arms in satisfaction as she put her opponent into checkmate and the audience clapped for her victory. Despite her fame as a model, she wouldn’t be beat when it came to shogi.

“Good game,” she said as she shook hands with her competitor. As she left the arena, she was bombarded with the press asking questions and taking pictures.

“Togo-san, how does it feel to be the first woman to qualify for the Meijin title?”

“And at so young, no less!”

“Will this victory have any impact on your modeling career?

Hifumi smiled warmly as she spoke with the reporters. She hadn’t felt this happy since she first beat her father at the game. It had seemed like everything was coming up roses for her.  Once the press were satisfied, Hifumi walked to the lobby, where her parents were waiting with open arms.

“You did, Hifumi!” cried her mother Mitsuyo as she was pulled into a hug.

“I still can’t believe it. My little girl is going to be playing with the greats.” said her father as he wiped a tear from his eye. Hifumi looked at them both warmly.

“Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad.” said Hifumi as she nuzzled into her mother’s embrace.

“Save the thanks for later. Right now, we need to celebrate!” said her Mitsuyo

“Indeed. How does crepes sound? I heard there’s a nice place not too far from here.”

“Sounds good to me. That match took forever. I’m starving.” And so the happy family walked out into the heart of the Kichijoji Promenade. All around her were people offering congratulatory words and asking for autographs. Now that she’d had a taste of fame, she had to admit that maybe it wasn’t so bad. Upon their arrival at the crepe shop, she sat down with her family and enjoyed the taste of fresh, warm chocolate and strawberry crepes, a welcome escape from the chilly winter air. Little did she know that just down the street, another girl was spending time with her family. Along with a close friend of hers.

* * *

“ _And that takes care of Haru,_ ” thought Ren as he watched her and Okumura walk away. Seeing her so happy with her father reminded him of what he saw yesterday with Futaba, Wakaba, and Sojiro. He sighed. “ _I need to focus. I can’t let these kinds of thoughts get in the way. Sumire needs us._ ” As he looked off into the distance, he tried to think of what to do next. “ _Haru was the last one who needed helping. I should probably talk to Akechi tonight. But should I tell him that I met with Mishima as well? I don’t think they even know each other, aside from that class trip to the TV station. Then again, it probably wouldn’t hurt to-_ ” Ren’s thoughts were halted as he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. Hifumi was leaving the crepe restaurant with her parents, carrying a bag of leftovers and looking as happy as could be. And with her was mother Mitsuyo Togo (he remembered fighting her shadow in Mementos) and who he could only assume was her now-healthy father. Ren felt conflicted. While Mishima had some direct connection to the Phantom Thieves, Hifumi was only somewhat aware of his identity, and admittedly hadn’t played nearly as big of a role in their operations (though the skills he learned from her had been exceedingly helpful). Ren wouldn’t get the time to decide for himself, however, as he had been noticed by the shogi champ.

“Amamiya-kun? Is that you?” asked Hifumi jovially as she ran up to him. “What are you doing here? Did you come to congratulate me?”

“Um, what? No, I-” stammered Ren, before her parents interjected.

“Amamiya? Oh, this must be that boy I’ve heard so much about!” said Mitsuyo as she shook his hand with gusto. “Thank you so much for helping our daughter with her shogi practice!”

“To think, my daughter would find herself a male friend her age! Are you sure everything has been purely platonic, young man? Bwahaha!” boomed her father. Ren rolled his eyes. He already had to deal with this while talking with Okumura moments earlier. Fortunately, Hifumi came to his rescue.

“Jeez, dad! Could not say stuff like that in front of my friends?” she said indignantly. Her smile never left her face, though. Ren was shocked. Maruki’s effects had effectively made her into a whole new person. The once-reclusive and introverted Hifumi Togo was now shining brighter than any star. Which only made it even more painful when Ren realized what he had to do next.

“Heh. You sure seem happy, Togo-san. Did something good happen? You mentioned being congratulated.”

“Indeed! I just qualified for the Meijin title.”

“But isn’t the Meijin only for men?”

“That’s why we’re so proud!” gushed Mitsuyo. “Our little girl is making history as the first woman to compete on such a prestigious level!”

“Well, I’m happy for you. I’m happy for your family, too. Your father seems to be recovering well.”

“ _Huh? Recovering? What did he mean by that?_ ” thought Hifumi. “ _My father has been the picture of health his whole life._ ”

“And it would seem that you finally settled on doing modeling work. I’m glad to see you got through that recent drama.”

“ _Uh, what? Recent drama? And what did he mean by ‘settled’? I’ve wanted to be a model my whole life...right?_ ” The strange thoughts swirling in Hifumi’s head started becoming more vivid and coherent. Something definitely wasn’t right.

“Um, sweetheart? What is Amamiya-kun talking about?” asked Mitsuyo. Hifumi shook her head.

“It...it’s nothing Mom. I just...I think I need to clear my head for a bit. Let’s head home.”

“Well, alright, Hifumi-chan. It was nice to meet you Amamiya-kun,” said her father as they began to leave. But Hifumi’s mind was all over the place. What did he mean by all of that? It felt like she was forgetting something. Something important.

And then it clicked.

Hifumi’s pace slowed, and she took a hesitant, yet desperate look back at Ren. Ren simply nodded, turned, and walked off.

“ _You’re a smart girl, Hifumi. I’m sure you can figure this out,_ ” thought Ren as he made his way back to the station. As for Hifumi, she suddenly found that those crepes weren't sitting so well in her stomach. Forget shogi. Now there were more important matters at hand.

* * *

_ January 8th. Sunday. Evening . Yongen-Jaya's Cafe Leblanc. _

* * *

"That takes care of the info I wanted to share," said Akechi. After having reawakened the Phantom Thieves from their alternate reality trance, Ren was discussing his next steps with Akechi over the phone in the attic of Cafe Leblanc. With the confirmed living state of Wakaba Isshiki and Kunikazu Okumura, the time had come to take action against Maruki. But before he could hang up, Ren knew that there was one more crucial piece of info he had to share with his formerly-deceased enemy-turned-partner:

"See you soon."

"Akechi...wait a moment."

"Ugh, what now?"

"There's one more important detail you need to know."

"...Fine. I'm listening."

"It turns out, it's not just the lives of my teammates that have been altered. Other people associated with me have also had their lives altered."

"Obviously. Where are you going with this?"

"Well, while I was making my rounds recently, I ran into two of my old friends. I guess you could call them my confidants. They've been helping me with my infiltrations for the longest time."

"And?"

"Turns out, they could also be brought out of the trance. They both seem to be completely aware of their surroundings now, and the current circumstances leading up to this. Chances are, they probably know about Maruki's palace by now."

"Not my problem. So long as they don't get in my way, I don't care."

"Akechi, this is serious. I wanted to show them the truth of the situation, but in the unlikely case that they try to do something about it, we need to have a contingency plan. I can't let anymore of my friends get hurt because of me...not again."

"If you're so worried about them, why didn't you just let them stay in their happy little fairyland?"

"If I did, then I would be going against everything we stand for as Tricksters. We live to make our own destiny, right? Well, they deserve that freedom just as much as we do. Look, all I want is for us to be prepared in case they try anything."

"...So let me get this straight: you want me to play goody-goody bodyguard in case one of your dumbass friends gets themselves caught by Maruki, right? In that case, count me out. I have better things to do than play babysitter to a couple of rejects."

"I thought you might say that. So, how about this? They both already know about my identity as a Phantom Thief, so chances are, they may have the potential to summon a Persona of their own. If we find them trying to interfere with Maruki's plans, maybe we can convince them to stay with us during our infiltration, meaning we would gain new team members in the process. More teammates means more muscle, which means we're more likely to stop Maruki. How does that sound?"

"Now you have my attention. I may not be fond of relying on teammates, but if it means that we're more likely to stop Maruki and get out of this bullshit reality, then I'm all for it. Just make sure that they don't get in my way, got it?"

"You have my word."

"Fine. Now then, could you hang up so I can go to bed already? The last thing I want is to end up on the end of Maruki's skewer of righteousness because I didn't have a talking cat forcing me to sleep all the time."

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that, Ren hung up. He sighed deeply as he pondered the implications of his actions. Was freeing them from the trance really the right thing to do? It had to be. Everyone deserves the truth, and the freedom to make their own destiny. He wasn't comforable with the idea of draggin his friends into his problems, but in a situation like this, he need all the help he could get. As he tucked his phone into his pocket, he turned to the now-human Morgana, roused from his cat-nap on the sofa.

"...Are you going somewhere tomorrow?" he asked.

"With Akechi, to the stadium."

"With Akechi? You guys are really hitting it off lately." Ren rolled his eyes.

" _You have no idea,_ " he thought.

"Of course, that's not a bad thing. Hey, so... About what you said before... You know, that stuff about my happiness... Sorry--it's nothing. ...Goodnight." And with that, Morgana returned to his slumber. Seeing Morgana so conflicted renewed the feelings of determination that had defined his life as a Phantom Thief.

" _To hell with these doubtful thoughts. My friends need me now more than ever, and I refuse to let them down._ " Turning off the light. Ren drifted away into slumber...or so he thought. Coming round, he heard a familiar voice:

**"Welcome to the Velvet Room."**

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter one finished! Don't worry, I've got a lot of time to kill because of the current situation with COVID-19, so you can expect chapter two to come fairly soon. I really look forward to showing you all of the cool ideas I have for Mishima and Hifumi on the team, like their Personas, outfits, weapons, and team synergy. But anyway, thank you so much for giving this fic a chance! I have big plans, so I promise I won't let you down. And like always, have a great day! Koolio out!
> 
> PS: Even though I have marked this fanfic as not having any romantic relationships, that can be subject to change as the story continues. For example, if you want to see Ren and Hifumi together as a couple, or any other potential pairing, I might be able to make it work if I get enough requests in the comments. Speaking of comments, I'm looking to improve my writing, so don't be afraid to leave your thougts in the comments. I would really appreciate any input you could offer.


	2. Converging Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having woken up in the Velvet Room, Ren comes to terms with his decision. He joins Akechi in the palace as Mishima and Hifumi meet up for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! Quicker than you thought, huh? I had such an absolute blast with writing the first chapter that I just had to pump out the second one. Here we see a glimpse into Ren's internal struggle, and the meet-up of our new Phantom Thieves to-be. Please enjoy!

_January 8th. Saturday. Nighttime. Velvet Room._

* * *

“Well, well...this seems to be quite the interesting turn of events,” mused Igor as he sat at his desk, with Joker before him and Lavenza at his side. “It would seem that the two Wildcards have come together to stand against a common enemy. How utterly unexpected.”

“That is not all, Master. It would seem that others are now capable of aiding our guest, whether they be Persona-users or otherwise.” said Lavenza. Joker nodded.

“If we’re going to take down Maruki and save Sumire, we will need all of the help we can get. I don’t know if my friends will be there for me, but even if they aren’t, I’ll still do whatever it takes to set things right.”

“So determined! That’s our Trickster,” said Lavenza. “Do not worry. We of the Velvet Room will do everything we can to help you right the wrongs of Maruki’s reality. Please, make use of our services to your heart’s content.”

“Alas, I am afraid that words of encouragement are not the reason I have brought you here tonight, Trickster. It would seem that there are other players in this new game of ours.” said Igor. Joker sighed.

“I couldn’t bring myself to stand aside and watch them live out their lives in a lie,” said Joker. “I don’t know if they’re going to be of any help to us, though.”

“Actually, it would seem that your conversation with the one called Akechi has held an inescapable truth to it. Specifically regarding the innate potential of your recently-awakened friends.” said Lavenza. Igor spoke up.

“Indeed. Though I may have been under Yaldabaoth’s control at the time, what I said about the strength of the bonds you share is true now more than ever. You must believe in those that you have entrusted with the truth. They, in turn, will trust you with their power.”

“So, I was right? Mishima and Hifumi have the potential?” asked Joker. Igor nodded.

“They most certainly do. But they cannot awaken to it without the necessary push. You must give them the chance to show that they can be as meaningful to you as you are to them.”

“I can’t bring myself to put them in harm’s way, though. Too many of my friends have gotten hurt because of the Phantom Thieves’ actions.”

“Well said, Trickster. Therefore, we shall leave it to their discretion. After all, we have already given them the necessary tool they need.” said Lavenza

“You mean the Meta-Nav?”

“Correct. Their actions from this point are their own; you must be the beacon that guides them toward the truth.”

“...I understand.”

“Good. Now, I believe our time here is coming to an end. Be ready, Trickster. The truth of all reality lies on your shoulders,” said Igor as the alarm rang.

“May luck be on your side,” said Lavenza as the Velvet Room faded into darkness once more.

* * *

_January 9th. Monday. Daytime. Odaiba._

* * *

“Well, this must be the place,” said Mishima, looking at the strange navigation app that had somehow appeared on his phone. “I don’t know what’s so special about it, though. This is just the address of that stadium that’s been under construction for the last-OH MY GOD!” he screamed upon looking up. Where the stadium was supposed to be was a glowing, giant laboratory, with a massive spire jutting into the sky. Mishima stood there in shock and awe. He had no idea how to react to this. He looked around; everything else seemed normal, and yet here there was an inexplicable tower in the middle of the city. What’s worse, no one seemed to believe him when he asked around. They all said it was the stadium and that he was just seeing things. Mishima sat down on the curb. “ _Am I going crazy? I have to be, there’s no other explanation for any of this. All I did was put in those weird keywords Amamiya-san sent me this morning into that weird app. Speaking of which, why did he mention Dr. Maruki? Hadn’t he already left the school?_ ” But before he could jump to any desperate conclusions, he was snapped out of his fit of self-doubt by a terrified scream.

“EEEEEEEK!” screamed Hifumi as she stepped back in fear. What was this tower doing here? There’s no way it could be part of the stadium, could it? It looked...otherworldly. She didn’t have long to ponder the implications of this astonishing sight before someone came to her “rescue.”

“Are you ok, ma’am?!” yelled Mishima as he ran to help whoever was in distress.

“No, I’m not ok! There’s a giant tower where the stadium should be!” And with those terrified words, Mishima could finally feel a little less unsure of himself.

“Oh thank God. I thought I was the only one who saw this...thing.”

“Wait. You mean nobody else notices this?” Mishima shook his head.

“You’re the first one I’ve met that does. I’ve been panicking this whole time, wondering if I’d gone crazy.”

“Well, at least I’m not alone, then.”

*BZZT BZZT*

Suddenly, both of their phones went off. There was a text message from Ren. It simply read “Front entrance.” They both looked at their phones, baffled as to what it could mean.

“Um, I’m sorry, sir, but could you tell me where the front entrance to this building is?”

“I’m not sure, but I think I need to head there, too. I just got a text from my classmate telling me to head over there.”

“Classmate? Wait...you look about my age...do you go to Shujin Academy?”

“Yeah, why?” Suddenly, Hifumi snatched Mishima’s phone out of his hand.

“Hey, give that back!” cried Mishima as she simply held him away and read the caller’s ID. “Ren Amamiya.”

“I knew it. You’re friends with Amamiya-kun.” she said as she handed the phone back.

“Wait, you know him?” asked Mishima.

“Yes, but we should save the questions for later. We need to find the front entrance; I have a bad feeling.”

“Right. Let’s get looking.” And so the two searched the building’s exterior until they found what looked like an entrance. From afar, they saw Ren and with a slightly older brown-haired boy.

“Ah, there’s Amamiya-san! And is that…Akechi-san?”

“Hey, Amamiya-kun! What’s going on he-HUH?!” Before either of the two Wildcards could respond to Hifumi’s call, they suddenly dashed inside, and swung away on what looked like a grappling hook.

“Uuuuuh...where did they go?” asked Mishima, doing a double-take.

“I don’t know! Amamiya-kun!” cried Hifumi. “Where did you-“

*BZZT BZZT*

“Enter at your own risk. Stay out, stay safe. Come in, and all will become clear.” 

“REN AMAMIYA! I have had enough of this! If you can hear me, come out right now and explain yourself!” screamed the now-enraged Hifumi.

No answer.

“Um, I don’t think that’s how it works, ma’am.”

“Grrr...just what is this?!” yelled Hifumi as she clenched her phone. She was getting really sick of being kept in the dark like this.

“I’m just as confused as you are. But if you ask me, we should probably do as he says. What you said earlier might be true; he could be in danger.”

“Ok, if I’m going to do anything, I’m going to need some answers. I guess I’ll start with you, then. What’s your name? How do you know Amamiya-kun?”

“Um, well, I’m Yuuki Mishima. Amamiya-san is my classmate and one of my first real friends. He...helped me out of a really dark part of my life.”

“You too, huh?”

“Uh, what?” asked Mishima. Hifumi took deep breaths to calm herself down.

“I suppose I should explain as well. My name is Hifumi Togo, a second-year at Kosei High. Amamiya-kun is my shogi student at the church in Kanda.”

“Shogi? Kosei? Wait…could you be that famous high school player I keep hearing about?”

“Yes, and I have Amamiya-kun to thank for my success. He helped me out of a difficult situation, and made my family happy again. I owe him so much. But this morning he told me to enter in some keywords and follow where the app was taking me.”

“Yep. That sounds similar to what I just went though. You said he made your family happy again, right? What did he do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well, he...changed my mother’s heart.”

“Then...you know? About the Phantom Thieves?”

“I do.”

“Then that explains it. All of this must be the work of the Phantom Thieves. But I never would’ve guessed that it would be like this. This almost feels...paranormal.”

“Supernatural, I would call it. To think that such a thing would exist…”

“Well, we can think about it later. Right now, Amamiya-san needs our help. If we have the ability to help him get through this, then I say we go for it,” said Mishima as he looked at Hifumi with conviction.

“You sure are fired up about this.”

“I have to be. I owe everything to Amamiya-san. For the longest time, I was a worthless nobody. A zero. He was the one who actually gave me purpose in life. No amount of running the Phan-Site could ever repay what I owe to him.”

“You mean the Phantom Aficionado website?”

“Oh, you’ve heard of it? Yeah, I’m its Public Relations Officer. Which is really just a fancy way of saying admin.”

“I see. Then you must know more about this than I do.”

“Not really. But what I do know is that I need to help. No matter what.”

“Then why don’t we join forces?”

“Huh?”

“Two heads are better than one, right? If Amamiya-kun really is in danger, then he’s gonna need all the help he can get.”

“You’re right. Thank you, Togo-san.”

“Please, call me Hifumi. May I call you Yuuki?”

“Um...well, no one has actually bothered to ask. Everyone just calls me Mishima. Even Amamiya-san.”

“Fine, then. Mishima it is. Let’s go.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t fine with-” but she was gone, having run inside.

“Hey! Hifumi-san! Wait for MEEEEEE!”

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I've been realistically portraying the characters so far. I'm trying to write their dialogue in a natural way, but I feel like I could still use some improvement. If you have any critiques to give, please let me know in a comment, and I'll try to make as many edits as I can based on feedback. And as always, thank you for reading! Till next time!
> 
> PS: Big thank-you to ironjoe1015 for giving me my first Kudos, and to everyone who has taken the time to read this. You guys are awesome.


	3. First Foray to the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having made their way into Maruki's palace, Mishima and HIfumi meet up with Joker and Crow and get their first taste of the Phantom Thief experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is fun! I'm glad you guys have been enjoying this so far. Here we see our new heroes get the full gist of what Maruki has done, along with a cool combat scene.

_ January 9th. Monday. Daytime. Maruki’s Palace. _

* * *

After an assortment of twists and turns, Mishima and Hifumi finally found themselves in front of the elevator to the lobby of Maruki’s palace. The pair soon found themselves greeted by their friend. Except...something about him wasn’t quite right...

“Finally, we found you Amamiya-san! But, what’s up with that outfit?”

“Forget the outfit! You’ve been keeping us in the dark for far too long, Amamiya-kun! First of all, what is this place? You had better start explaining yourself!” yelled Hifumi. Joker nodded. He had promised them over text, after all. If they were willing to come this far on their own, then they at least deserved to know the truth.

“Welcome to the Metaverse. This place is where the desires of mankind take shape.”

“Oh, so you’re speaking in riddles, now?” asked Hifumi, clearly upset.

“It’s the truth,” said Crow, speaking up from the shadows.

“Ah! Don’t startle me like that!” said Mishima as he turned to face the Black-Masked wildcard. “Wait...is that you, Akechi-san?”

“In the flesh,” said Crow with a smirk as he appraised the two newcomers. “I gotta say, I like the girl. She’s got some fire in her. I could do without the whiny one, though.”

“Really? You’re that famous friendly detective from TV? I don’t buy it,” said Hifumi.

“Believe what you want. For now, I’m going to let him do the talking,” said Crow as he gestured towards Joker.

“This place is called a palace. It’s where the owner let’s their warped desires run rampant. It represents how they see themselves and the world around them.” he explained. “This particular palace is run by a former counselor at Shujin, Dr. Takuto Maruki.”

“So, does this mean that Dr. Maruki was a bad guy this whole time?” asked Mishima. Joker shook his head.

“No. Just because someone has warped desires, that doesn’t mean that they themselves are inherently bad. Most of the time, yes, but Maruki is a special case. His desires come from the belief that everyone deserves to be happy, regardless of whatever happened in the past.”

“Then, why are you trying to stop this Maruki fellow?” asked Hifumi. "If you’re really the righteous Phantom Thieves, then wouldn’t you agree with him?”

“His goal? Yes. But not his methods. He seeks to make everyone happy by robbing them of their free will and providing them with the lives he thinks they want, and erasing their memories of all the bad things that happened to them in the past.”

“Makes me sick.” scowled Crow. At that moment, everything started to make sense.

“That must explain why I had all of those memories come flooding back when I met with you in Akihabara,” said Mishima. Hifumi nodded.

“The same happened to me when I won that match in Kichijoji.”

“Now you understand why we’re here. We need to free everybody from this fake reality that Maruki has created for us and get back control of our lives.”

“...I see. But what did you mean when you said ‘enter at your own risk?’ Is this place dangerous?” asked Mishima.

“Very. The Metaverse, palaces especially, are inhabited by dark creatures known as Shadows. They exist solely to hunt trespassers and to empower the palace owner.”

“Joker, I feel as though it would be best for them to learn from example," said Crow as he gestured inside.

“Agreed. Come up the elevator with us, we will show you what it’s like to encounter a Shadow first-hand...that is, so long as you’re still sure you want to go through with this?” The two thought for a moment. Would they really be willing to risk their lives for the sake of regaining their free will?

“Obviously they’re sure. They wouldn’t have come in here if they weren’t,” grumbled Crow.

“I want to hear it from them, Crow.” Suddenly, Mishima spoke up.

“Amamiya-san, I’m proud of all that I’ve done for you so far with the Phan-Site, but if I’m being honest...it’s not enough. I have always hoped that one day I would get to see how you operate first hand, and now that the time has come, I know I have to go through with it. I would be lying to myself if I said otherwise. I may be scared of what’s to come, terrified even, but if you’re giving me the chance to contribute to your cause, then there’s no way in hell I’m running away,” said Mishima with more determination than Joker had ever heard from the lonely boy. Even Crow seemed to be impressed. Hifumi nodded.

“Mishima-kun is right. You’ve done so much for me, Amamiya-kun. If I were to turn back now, I would be throwing away my only chance to pay you back. If you’ll have me, then I’ll do whatever I can to help you succeed. You have my word.” Joker smiled.

“Thank you, both of you. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

“Ugh, all this sweet talk makes me want to retch. Are we going or not?”

“Yep. Let’s get going. Mishima, Hifumi, stay close behind me.”

“Sure thing, Amamiya-san!”

“Understood, Amamiya-kun.”

“Please, call me Joker.”

* * *

Current Party:

Ren (Joker) - Lv. 80

Akechi (Crow) - Lv. 78

Mishima - ???

Hifumi - ???

* * *

After heading up the elevator, the new party of four walked into the lobby. The two newcomers looked around with awe.

“So this is how Dr. Maruki sees the stadium?”

“I have to say, he has good taste in interior design.”

“Appreciate the decor later. For now, we have our first enemy. Watch closely,” said Joker as he leapt on top of a nearby worker.

“Show me your true form!” he said as he tore off its mask, revealing it to be a Nebiros and a Chimera.

“Augh! What ARE those things?!” cried Mishima.

“Those must be some of the Shadows that Joker mentioned,” said Hifumi. She was honestly somewhat intrigued by their colorful appearance; she was expecting them to look more...evil.

“Watch and learn,” said the now-cocky Joker as he grabbed his own mask.

“Persona!” And suddenly, a giant bird glowing with bright light appeared, surrounded by blue flames.

“Horus! Ravage them!” yelled Joker as the bird used Kougaon and knocked the Nebiros off it’s feet, earning a 1-More.

“Woah! That was awesome!” cried Mishima as he watched from afar.

“We’re just getting started,” said Crow as Joker gave him a Baton Pass. “To me, Loki!” An Eigaon then took down the Chimera. Joker and Crow shared a look. They knew what it was time for. The two then leapt onto the downed foes, ripping them apart in the most flashy way possible: An All-Out Attack.

“TELL ME HOW MUCH IT HURTS!” cried Crow as the Shadows disappeared.  And just like that, the battle was over.

“No trouble at all,” said Joker.

“Indeed. Those weaklings were too pathetic to bother with,” replied Crow. The two newcomers ran up to the wildcards.

“Were those the Egyptian god of the sky and the Norse god of mischief?!” asked Hifumi, her eyes sparkling with intrigue.

“Yes. Well...sort of. Those were our Personas. They are the manifestation of our rebellion,” explained Joker. “They each take a different form, depending on the user.”

“That is SO cool!” said Mishima. “Am I ever going to get to use one?”

“You’d better,” said Crow. “I don’t want to have dragged you around this hellhole for nothing.”

“Akechi-sa...no, Crow. You had a pretty violent approach to fighting those Shadows,” said Hifumi.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Joker. "That’s just everyday Akechi.”

“ _ Why am I getting deja vu right now? _ ” he thought. Nevermind.  “That aside, I should mention that battles won’t usually be that easy, especially when it’s just the two of us. The other members of my team aren’t here right now, so we will need as much help as we can get.” Mishima and Hifumi nodded.

“Right. If I’m going to help you, I’ll need to be able to harness that power that you have. Just tell me what I need to do,” said Hifumi. Joker scratched his head.

“Well, I’m afraid it doesn’t really work that way. You need to awaken them yourselves.”

“Ourselves? But how? I don’t know the first thing about this Persona stuff,” said Mishima.

“I can explain more later. For now, let’s get to a Safe Room.” And so the pair of rookies watched in awe as Joker and Crow tore through any Shadows in their way as they went to the Safe Room near the Auditorium.

* * *

“So, in order to summon my Persona, I have to accept the doubt within myself and move forward to face adversity? I need to awaken to my spirit of rebellion?” asked Hifumi.

“For the most part, yeah. Everyone goes through something different. Ryuji and I were about to be killed by Kamoshida when I awoke to mine. I couldn’t stand by and watch another person get hurt because of me, especially after what happened with Shido in my hometown.”

“Yeah, this doesn’t make any sense…” said Mishima, with a defeated look on his face.

“Don’t worry. Everyone starts out feeling this way. But when the time comes, you’ll be ready.”

“The time had better come pretty damn quick. We should be saving Yoshizawa-san right now," grumbled Crow.

“Wait, Yoshizawa-san? You mean the first year from our school, Kasumi-chan?” asked Mishima. Joker nodded.

“Yes, though her name is actually Sumire. It’s a long story. She’s been kidnapped by Maruki so he can return her to her life as her twin sister,” Joker explained.

“Maruki believes that keeping Yoshizawa-san in the dark about her true identity will save her from the pain of living as Sumire, the girl who killed her sister,” said Crow. Mishima and Hifumi looked at him in shock. Joker sighed.

“Like I said, it’s a long story. But Crow is right. We can’t worry about your awakenings right now. Sumire needs our help.”

“...Right. Then let’s get going,” said Hifumi.

“I’m right behind you,” said Mishima.

The group stepped outside and soon arrived at the entrance to the Auditorium.

“We’ll handle this,” said Joker. “You two hide in the stands. We can’t let Maruki know that you’re here.”

“Got it,” said the pair. And so the wildcards moved onto the auditorium floor as Mishima and Hifumi tried their best to blend in. As the wildcards stepped forward, the lights suddenly came on. Sumire was slumped over in a giant chair as Maruki stood at her side.

"Thank you for coming," he said...

* * *

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, eh? Don't worry, I'll be introducing their Personas in the next chapter, which might be up tonight, for all I know. I've been having so much fun with this, and I'm so happy you guys have been enjoying it so far. I there's anything you want to see or any improvements/edits I should make, please let me know in the comments. I'll try to respond to as many as I can. Thanks for reading, Koolio out!
> 
> PS: I really enjoyed including that GIF of Crow's All-Out Attack finisher. I always thought that his was one of the coolest. But since it's a direct asset from the game, I might have to remove it. To any mods that might be reading this, please let me know if including in-game assets is allowed. Thank you. (GIF source is Goro Akechi's wikia page, under Gallery. Credit to Lucy 660 for the original posting of the GIF onto the site.)


	4. Zero to Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confronted by Maruki, the group must break his clutches on Sumire's heart, and awaken to their true selves in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one sitting? I must be some sort of madman! (A Gentle Madman, I hope, lol). This is the one you've been waiting for, in which we see the group's first confrontation with Maruki, and some cool new theorycrafted Phantom Thief designs! Please enjoy!

_January 9th. Monday. Daytime. Maruki's Palace - Auditorium._

* * *

“Thank you for coming.” All around the pair of Persona-users were happy cognitive beings dressed in white, likely representing the people that received Maruki’s treatment. Upon seeing the unconscious Sumire, Joker spoke up.

“What’s wrong with Sumire? Did you do something to her?” he spoke calmly, yet it was clear that the sight of her in such a vulnerable state was making him upset. Maruki shook his head.

“She’s only sleeping. I’ve never had any intention of hurting her,” he explained. “Once her inner turmoil begins to settle, I’ll have her remember her life as she wishes to live it.”

“The life that she wishes for, huh?” said Crow. He looked at Maruki with disgust. “Call it what you like--you’re merely brainwashing people for your own satisfaction.” Joker nodded.

“Crow is right. This reality you’ve made has people living their lives in ignorance. People deserve to be able to make choices for themselves. You’re robbing people of their freedom!”

“I’m wholly aware that some will interpret my acts that way…” said Maruki, “But if that self-satisfaction and ‘freedom robbing’ leads to the happiness of thousands of others, don’t you agree that outcome is for the best?” Joker shook his head.

“I don’t. And I never will, either,” said Joker. Maruki sighed as he continued.

“Amamiya-kun--if I understand correctly, you went and checked in on your friends this past week. This reality is the one that they all wished for…Did any of them seem troubled by that fact? After all, it would seem you’ve brought along two perfect examples,” he said as the lights of the auditorium focused onto their new recruits. The two came out of hiding and stood before them.

“Uuuuuh, hi Dr. Maruki. It’s been awhile,” said Mishima as he waved awkwardly.

“It’s, um...nice to meet you, Doctor,” said Hifumi.

“Damn, we’ve been found out,” cursed Crow. “Both of you, stay out of this! Joker and I have this covered.”

“There’s no need, Akechi-kun,” replied Maruki. “Just stop and consider the circumstances for a moment.” He turned back towards Joker.

“This reality is the ‘true’ reality--all you have to do is recognize it as such. Once you do, you’ll be just as happy as they are. Didn’t you see it yourselves? Your friends don’t want to live these lives--they want you to choose this reality for yourselves and live happily too.” Once again, Joker shook his head.

“Wrong. All you’re doing is foisting your own beliefs onto them and forcing them to live in your world of happy lies,” said Joker, though his voice wavered. It was clear that he had been wrestling with thoughts like these for a long time. Maruki was unfazed, sensing that struggle and turmoil coming from Joker. He continued.

“Please, I want you to understand… For their sake, as well as yours…” An agitated Crow interrupted.

“Are you deaf or something?! He said you’re wrong. He’s not going to fall for your cowpile of empty promises and sweet nothings. Right, Joker? ...Joker?” He turned to face his partner, only to find him with his head held low and clenching a fist. Maruki smiled.

“For the sake of Yoshizawa-san, and the rest of your friends...I ask you to give me your answer.” Joker was silent. He couldn’t believe it, but for that brief moment, he was hesitating. His mind was plagued by thoughts of doubt and uncertainty.

That is, until he heard a voice from afar.

“Don’t do it, Amamiya-san/kun!” cried the pair as they made their way onto the auditorium floor. Crow gave them an irritated look.

“I thought I told you both to stay out of this!”

“And let Amamiya-san make a horrible decision? No way,” replied Mishima.

“He has always been there for us. Now it’s time for us to return the favor.” said Hifumi, turning to face Joker. “Listen to me, Amamiya-kun. Don’t think about the current state of the world right now. Don’t think about Maruki, or Sumire-san, or the Metaverse. Just listen to the sound of my voice, and think of US.”

“Hifumi-san is right. You’ve saved us from living a life of lies, and we can’t let you go back on that after how far you’ve come to stand against it. We know you’ll make the right choice, and restore reality back to how it should be. I--no, WE--believe in you, my friend.” Joker was stunned. This level of conviction had gone far beyond what he had expected out of them. But that didn’t make it any less impactful for him. His face that was distorted moments earlier returned to its usual, confident self.

“Thank you. Both of you. I really needed that.” He turned to face Maruki. “You hear that, Doc? There are other people besides me that have rejected your reality, too! So, you want my answer? My true, final answer? I’ll give it to you straight: I can’t accept this reality. Not for me, or for the world...but for the people that believe in me. They deserve the will to be free, and I won’t stop until they’ve got it.” And with that, along with a quick “Huh?” from Maruki, Joker could’ve sworn he saw Lavenza congratulating him from the Velvet Room. Crow smirked.

“There you have it, Maruki. Negotiations seem to have broken down.”

“...I see,” said Maruki. “It seems we still haven’t reached an understanding…” As if on cue, Sumire woke up.

“No…” she murmured as she stood. “You’re not serious, right? Please… I’m begging you, Ren-senpai… Please let me live as Kasumi!”

“Don’t hide from the truth,” he replied.

“But, why? This pain is too much… Why can’t I just leave it behind me!?” she pleaded. Mishima spoke up.

“Sumire-chan, believe me, I understand what you’re going through. When Kamoshida called in Suzui-san again, I was the one who told her. And then, when the day of her suicide attempt came, I felt like I was somewhat responsible. I should’ve been there to protect her, but I wasn’t. There were times when I wished I could just erase it from my brain and move on, but after all this time, you know what I’ve learned? The pain we go through makes us stronger. I wouldn’t be who I am today if I hadn’t taken the steps to overcome that pain. And I know you can do it, too.” Everyone looked on as he continued.

“I know I’ll never be able to match Ren. He’s better than me, and always will be. But, if standing by his side gives him the strength to carry on, then I’ll stand with him to the bitter end. Because...because...BECAUSE HE’S MY BEST FRIEND!”

“ **_It would seem you have finally come to terms with your role in this story…_ **” Mishima fell to his knees; he had a splitting headache all of a sudden.

“ **_This story, one that has been told for generations, has started anew…_ **” Now on the floor, Mishima grasped his head and convulsed, letting forth screams as he writhed in pain.

“ **_Now that you have accepted your true purpose, it is time to serve the one you call ‘hero’..._ **” Suddenly, a broad, blue visor appeared on his face, circling around his eyes like a vice. He brought his hands up to his face…

“ **_AND PROVE YOUR WORTH TO THE HEAVENS ABOVE!_ **” as he tore the visor clean off in a fountain of blood!

“Come...ENKIDU!” he yelled as he was engulfed in blue fire. His clothes began to morph, forming what appeared to be a cross between an American Army uniform and the outfit worn by the characters from Phoenix Ranger: Featherman R. He wore a broad vest, with the words “Zero” on the left side and “Hero” on the right, with a bright golden belt emblazoned with “#2” on it. He wore blue camo pants, white boots, and a white helmet reminiscent of the helmets worn by those Death Star commander guys from the Star Wars movies. In his right hand was a long halberd, decorated with a blue streamer on the end, and in his left was a crossbow loaded with armor-piercing bolts. To top of the ensemble, he had a short blue cape draped along his shoulders, attached with golden epaulets and ending at the small of his back, with thin streams of white cloth dangling on the end. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw his Persona.

Enkidu was standing before him, a giant, bull-headed man with large horns and bracers on each arm. He wore a golden tunic, a fur pelt, brown sandals, and had a thick, blond beard. Mishima smiled and looked back down at Sumire.

“You see, Sumire-chan? All we need is the belief that we can overcome pain and hardship. Doing so will allow us to grow in ways we never thought possible.” Everyone looked at him with awe. Joker couldn’t believe that Mishima would awaken so soon.

“Hmm. Not bad,” said Crow. He almost looked impressed. Almost.

“Way to go, Mishima-kun!” cried Hifumi. Joker walked up and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Well done. Mishima. I’m proud of you,” he said with a smile, which Mishima happily returned. He then turned to face Sumire.

“Mishima here is right,” said Joker. “We can all overcome our hardships; especially when we have our friends to help us get through them.” Sumire, however, was not fazed.

“Kasumi is gone forever, and... and it’s all my- All Sumire’s fault! I can’t live that kind of life!” she cried as she changed into her own Phantom Thief clothes and leapt forward.

“Please… Don’t try to stop me…” she pleaded as she unsheathed her rapier. “If you do, then I’ll…” Joker was hurt by the desperate conclusion she had come to.

“Sumire, are you serious? Don’t do this…” he said as Crow spoke up.

“How stubborn… No matter what you say to her, I doubt she’ll understand. I don’t think we have a choice in the matter here.” He stepped back. “I could take care of it for you right now… But you’d prefer her to leave here alive, right?” He turned to Mishima and gestured forward. “That means you’re up, rookie.”

“R-right!” he said as he took an awkward battle stance. “I won’t let you down!”

“Just hurry up and end this,” said Crow as he brought Hifumi out of harm’s way.

“Go for it, you two! I believe in you!” she cheered. Joker nodded, and prepared for battle.

“Please… Don’t make me do this…” begged Sumire. And just like that, Mishima was thrust into his first battle, against his underclassman, no less. Joker wished that he could learn to fight under better circumstances, but it couldn’t be helped.

“I can’t stop this… I refuse to live as Kasumi’s killer!” she cried as she summoned Cendrillon.

“ _Don’t worry, Sumire,"_ thought Joker as he pulled out his dagger. _"You'll_ _be free soon."_

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

> PERSONA BLURB: Enkidu (Moon Arcana) - "The wild and bull-headed best friend of the warrior hero Gilgamesh of Mesopotamian lore. He was slain by the jealous Goddess Ishtar in the famous Epic, and his name was forgotten by all but his closest companions." Strong against Nuclear. Weak against Electricity. Uses Nuclear and physical skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? The way I see it, Enkidu is definitely the perfect fit for Mishima, due to his unfortunate role as a perpetual sidekick. But I think I did his outfit justice with the superhero motif, considering that's where the the term "sidekick" comes from. If you liked what I did with Mishima, please let me know! Your comments so far have been wonderful, so please, keep them coming! Your thoughts and input are how I improve my writing after all. And as always, thank you for reading! Till next time, Koolio out!
> 
> PS: Mishima's Persona comes from a reddit post I made about a week ago. Hifumi's is on there, too, so if you don't want to get spoiled, be sure not to go looking for it until after I've updated the fic.


End file.
